Home
by goldpiece
Summary: Just another Booth and Brennan meet up after one year apart fiction.


_AN: I got very excited when I found out that the sides have begun appearing for the latest season of Bones for two reasons. The first is that since I am currently unemployed and am registered to do work as an extra in movies and television I now have a chance of possibly being in an episode of Bones, and two, I'm a total spoiler fan. I was so excited that I had to write this fiction, but fear not, there is absolutely nothing spoilerish in it. I originally wanted to write something with a lot of smut, but my muse took me elsewhere. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy this little one shot and keep an eye out for other updates. Let me know what you think at the end of this. I always value your comments._

The purpose of the Kama Sutra was not, as most in the Western World thought, a guide to sexual positions, but rather a guide on expressing your love for another person at a near spiritual level. The positions were meant to feed into one another, the way that lovers fluidly change from one movement to another as they expressed their devotions to the other. It was meant to give advice on how to show your lover that you worshipped them and could make their body sing with that love.

Temperance Brennan pondered that thought as she sat staring at the Reflecting Pool. Her time away from Booth was at an end and she sat, waiting for him to arrive. While they'd set a date for meeting, they didn't set a time, so she'd arrived at sunrise, a book, a croissant and a cup of coffee in tow to keep her occupied while she waited. Instead what she found was that her mind was as far from the book as it could possibly be. That is what had her contemplating the Indian sex manual as she watched ripples dance across the water of the Reflecting Pool on a light breeze.

As an anthropologist, other cultures never ceased to fascinate her. She'd done graduate work in India and had time to study some of the beliefs of the people there. As a modern western woman, she found the idea of arranged marriages distasteful and couldn't contemplate ever giving herself over to someone she'd never met in her life. Now though, the idea of the arranged marriage flirted with her other thoughts. One of the lessons taught to the Indian brides was that anticipation was better than being together. The thought behind the idea was that in anticipation, your lover would be everywhere. Was that him at the door, was he just around the corner, at the local market? When you finally became one with him, the experience was enhanced by the separation.

Brennan looked up and glanced around for what felt like the hundredth time. Her senses were on alert and every sound or movement around her had her attention. Any one of those tiny distractions could be Booth. He'd be here soon and she'd be there to meet him, and finally they could be what he wanted them to be...if he still wanted it that is. That thought had her frowning. What if he'd done what he'd said he needed to do and moved on? What if there was a woman he'd met overseas that drew him to her and he was happy with someone else? What if...

"Heya Bones." Every hair on her body lifted and she leapt to her feet, spinning around to face Booth. He stood a few feet behind her, his warm, brown eyes taking her in as if he were starving and she the feast placed before him. Was that same need reflecting back to him from her own eyes?

"Hello." Neither moved as they took in the appearance of the other, eyes roaming over frames making sure that everything was as it should be.

"It looks like the jungle agreed with you," Booth said as Brennan still did not move. She couldn't really. Seeing him again after so long was affecting her more than she had anticipated. She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around him and kiss him so he would know how she'd thought of him while they were apart. Her lover had returned and yet they'd never, ever been intimate. The look in Booth's eyes seemed to falter the longer she stood still and Brennan found herself beginning to panic.

"You look as though you took my advice and didn't take any unnecessary risks while in Afghanistan." Booth seemed to visibly wilt in front of her, as if he'd been expecting a different greeting, but it lasted only a moment before his expression changed to a more boothy one.

"Yeah well I've kind of had you in my head for the last year telling me to stay safe and I didn't want you to get mad since I've been on the receiving end of your anger before." He reached up and rubbed his jaw where she'd slapped or punched him in times past.

"I'll admit that I thought of you quite often while I was away."

"So you missed me."

"Of course I missed you Booth. You're one of the most important people in my life. I did however find myself contemplating how it was that I missed you."

"And did you come to any conclusions?"

"What do you know about the Kama Sutra?" Booth's eyebrows rose toward his hairline.

"Whoa, what? We're going to talk about sex here?"

"I'm not talking about sex at all Booth. What I'm trying to say is that I've had time to contemplate what exactly you mean to me, how I feel about our relationship and after analyzing everything I've come to realize that the ancient Indians were correct. It's the anticipation that makes the union special."

"Okay Bones, you say you aren't talking about sex, but what you just said sounds an awful lot like discussing fore play. Help me out here."

"I found that I've anticipated seeing you more than I have anyone else. I've _missed_ you." With that declaration, she took a step toward Booth, and then another until she was in his arms and being held tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bones." She looked up at Booth and when their eyes met she knew that he had the answer to his question. Together, they leaned in, their lips meeting, their breath mingling until it seemed as though everything around them faded away. This was what it felt like to be loved wholly by someone, loved for who and what you are, and as the kiss ended Brennan smiled. She was finally home.


End file.
